Treasure Cave
The Treasure Cave is a limited-time event that is occasionally presented. Click the purple chest in the right side of the screen to open some of the Treasure Cave options: What to collect Collect special amulet items by opening delivery chests, and exchange them for Wheel of Fortune tickets. Win valuable prizes! These chests can be opened from making deliveries in the Market with only one Treasure Cave Market chest available at a time with prizes ranging from 10-100 amulets. The amulets are redeemed for spins on the Wheel of Fortune, which allow you to get prizes from colored gems to chests of stuff or treasure cave keys or decorative items. If you don't like your prize, you can pay 10 Gems to spin again. The spins are available every 23 hours, with a timer counting down when you can get another free spin. Obtain gems in the Treasure Cave and at the Wheel of Fortune. Exchange them for 8 pieces of a Prize Machine Token, and win a unique prize. This shows up as mini-goals of accmulating colored gems in the Treasure Cave and redeeming them for Prize Machine Tokens. You'll have to do the Treasure Cave quest to get the colored gems. Every X hours, you will get a key to enter the Treasure Cave. Treasure Cave quest To play the Treasure Cave quest, you need a worker and a Treasure Cave Key. The keys are made available every X hours, but sometimes are given out as prizes from the Market chest or the Wheel of Fortune. Enter the Treasure Cave portal, which is a building you place on the island. You're in a underground area that contains a bunch of chests with either a good prize or a bad one. The good prize is usually some colored gems and sometimes a sphere. The bad prize is indicated by a skull symbol, and causes you to lose a "life". You are given five lives at the start of the quest, and when you run out of lives, the quest ends and you keep the gems, but lose the spheres. There is a pillar that you can touch to redeem one of the lives, but it is usually blocked by more chests. If you manage to reach the portal, the spheres you've collected will convert into additional colored gems. You can also collect the piles of treasure on the ground without penalty. You can also spend 15 Gems (not the collected ones) to continue playing. Tips * For most of the passages, you will have to choose between two paths blocked by chests, one will be safe and the other will be a skull. If you picked the skull one, pick the other chest afterwards to get the gems. Similarly, if you picked a chest with gems in it, don't pick the other one as it will contain a skull. This does not apply to passages where there is only a single chest in the way or ones in a commonly accessible area or side passage. * Usually the passage to the left has some sort of modest treasure pile that you can reach after picking about 3 levels of chests. * The pillar is usually blocked by a chest, so it's no guarantee you will come out ahead. * You don't have to open every chest you see, but if you can reach a treasure pile out in the open, go for it first. After the event is over The colored gems stay in your inventory after the Treasure Cave event concludes, so you can have some available the next time the event comes around. However, the puzzle pieces will reset so you'd have to start over to try to get 8 of them again. Some events will clear out the gems you previously have though. Further information * Treasure Cave at the Island Experiment Zendesk